The present invention generally relates to electromechanical devices, such as micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). More particularly, this invention relates to fixtures for assembling electromechanical devices, processes for fabricating such fixtures, processes for fabricating electromechanical devices with such fixtures, and electromechanical devices that can be fabricated with the use of such fixtures.
Inertial measurement units (IMUs) are electromechanical devices adapted to measure various parameters of a moving object, for example, velocity, orientation, and gravitational forces through the use of a combination of sensors, including inertial accelerometers and gyroscopes. The output of IMUs can be used in inertial navigation systems for the purpose of maneuvering vehicles, for example, manned and unmanned aircrafts, spacecrafts, water crafts, etc. In view of these capabilities, IMUs are widely used in a variety of areas, such as the defense, exploration, and automotive industries.
Current state-of-the-art self-contained inertial navigation systems typically employ IMUs comprising discrete mechanical assemblies of discrete components, including discrete sensors (for example, accelerometers and gyroscopes) adapted to sense parameters along the axes of interest, as well as the electronics used to control and monitor the sensors and process their outputs. The resultant power consumption and unit physical volume are very limited. In addition, the accuracy of IMUs containing discrete assembled inertial measurement devices and systems degrades over time due to changes in stress and temperature of the mechanical assemblies. Consequently, advancements in the physical configurations of IMUs and the manner in which they are assembled are desirable.